Until The End
by FireGirl09
Summary: Sara is killed at a crime scene, but the next day she is alive. Greg relizes he has a second chance to do things differently. Sandle fic. i PROMISE THAT NO ONE BUT A BAD GUY DIES!


OKay, so the song Greg sings to Sara is Kenny Chesney's 'You Had Me From Hello'

**Greg Sanders was enjoying a rather nice dream involving Sara Sidle in a bathing suite when he awoke to furious knocking at the door to his apartment. He stumbled out of his bedroom towards the front door. He pulled his lime green PJ pants on over his boxers before he opened the door to a very disgruntled looking Sara.**

**"Greg! You were supposed to be ready 10 minutes ago!" Sara said.**

**"Sorry, I guess I forgot to set my alarm," he yawned and stretched his arms over his head.**

**Sara had offered to pick him up the previous night because his car was in the shop. "I know we had plans for dinner, but if you give me 20 minutes we can still make a quick dinner at the diner."**

**"Fine, but please hurry, I'm starving." Sara stepped into his apartment and headed towards the couch. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, man was he hott, she told herself. "You know, I always had you pictured as a boxer kind of guy," she smiled towards him.**

**"Well I usually am, but you know," he gave her a smile before he disappeared down the hall for a quick shower.**

**"So," Sara said as they walked toward her Taho, "why did you over sleep again?"**

**"I don't know, I could have sworn I set my alarm, but who knows."**

**"Uh-huh, so where do you wanna go for dinner, you got ready faster than I thought you would?"**

**"You decide, I picked last time."**

**"K, how 'bout the dinner by the lab, they have the best coffee."**

**"Correction, I have the best coffee, but I'll go for it."**

**"Yes, you do have the best coffee, but I don't get to drink a lot of it, so...," Sara looked at him with puppy dog eyes.**

**"Ok ok, how 'bout after shift I make us a pot?"**

**"Works for me, but you have to make breakfast too, I'm always hungry after I collect evidence all day."**

**"Gosh Sara," Greg teased as he climbed into the passenger seat, "we're not even going out and I still have to cook and make coffee for you, you sure are high maintenance !"**

**"I know," Sara sat up a little straighter and smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot.**

**"What do you wanna listen to?" Greg was playing with the radio dials.**

**"Ummmm, I don't know."**

**"How about... Hinder's Get Stoned?" he slipped in a CD.**

**"Oh very appropriate."**

**"What's wrong with Get Stoned, it's a good song?"**

**"Nothing is wrong with it, it's just that we fight against drugs, that's all.'**

**"Yeah, I know, but I like the beat it has to it."**

**

* * *

**

**15 minutes later the two arrived at the dinner and were seated; they placed their orders and were soon eating. "So you wanna go on break together?" Greg asked.**

**"Sure, what do you wanna do?"**

**"Coffee. What else?" they both laughed. "We could always go to that new club if we don't have any cases tonight," he suggested.**

**"Cool, hope Grissom goes easy on us then since I have a date."**

**"A date? Do you consider going for coffee and to a club a date?"**

**"Heck yes I do!"**

**"Good, 'cause I do too," she gave him one of her famous smiles that he loved so much.**

**Greg returned her smile, "I love it when you smile."**

**She smiled again but this time she turned her head away as she began to blush.**

**"Warrick and Catherine, you guys are taking a DB in a park," Grissom handed them a folder,**

**"Nick, you and me have a body at the lake, and Sara and Greg, you two are on stand-by until further notice. Ok everybody?"**

**"Yeah, let's go Warrick," Catherine said.**

**"Call us if you need us," Sara said and pulled Greg out of the room. As soon as they were out of Grissom's view Greg started jumping up and down like a little kid. "Calm down Big Boy."**

**" Come on, let's go!"**

**

* * *

**

**On the short ride down the brightly colored strip the two chatted back and forth about the case they had recently worked together. "I'm just glad that you took the body," Greg informed her. "I would have never found that fiber in a million years."**

**"Yeah, you would have. You'll catch on. I remember the first time I took the body by myself, I was so nervous. My mentor was hovering right above my shoulder, breathing down my neck."**

**"So are you going to stand over my shoulder and breath down my neck when you let me take the body all by myself?"**

**"No, you'd like that too much. I'm going to let you have it and I'll do the dirty work."**

**"Cool."**

**

* * *

**

**Sara and Greg spent 2 wonderful hours at the club together. They danced together and enjoyed the rock and rap music. The club was mostly for younger adults, but they were not the oldest people there. Greg looked a lot younger than he really was and Sara looked a little younger. They enjoyed each others touch as they grinded together to the loud music.**

**They were having a great time before Grissom paged Sara. Once she called him back he said that they had a DB in Henderson.**

**"Figures," Greg said as they walked to their car.**

**"What figures?" Sara asked back. She was pretty bummed about her date with Greg being cut**

**short, but they were on the clock after all.**

**"That you and me go on a date and Grissom breaks it up?"**

**"Very funny Greggy, but Grissom didn't even know."**

**"I think he did, he seems to follow you around an awful lot."**

**"Look, Grissom had his chance for over 6 years, not counting before I came to Vegas. I'm sure that if he liked me in that sort of way that he would have made his move by now."**

**"I don't know, I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking."**

**"Come on Greggo, we were having such a good time before you brought Gil Grissom's name**

**into the conversation, let's just drop the topic. Ok?"**

**"Fine, but all I have to say about it is that he had better not be tryin' to steal my woman," he gave her a sly smile.**

**Sara just rolled her eyes, "just get in the car, Greg."**

**"Yes, Ma'am."**

**

* * *

**

**"So what do we have, officer?" Sara asked as she and Greg pulled on their light bullet proof vests and grabbed their kits out of the SUV.**

**"Single gun shot victim, identified as Ray White, 35, lived here. Paramedics pronounced."**

**"Thank you."**

**"The coroner should be here shortly, I've cleared the scene, you're good to go."**

**"Thanks again. You can leave if you want to, I think we're all good here."**

**"Yes Ma'am," he turned and walked back toward his cruiser.**

**Sara and Greg walked into the house. The man, Ray White, was lying in a pool of blood in the living room. "Ok Greg, you wanna call it?"**

**"Sure. So I'm thinking the guy is watching TV," he pointed to the TV in the corner that was still on, "he is startled by someone entering the house. The vic. stands up suddenly, spilling his beer," he points to the beer can and liquid on the floor beside the couch, "and someone shoots him as he tries to flee."**

**"Very good! I'm going to look out back for signs of forced entry."**

**"What do you want me to do?"**

**"Take the body," she gave him a small smile before turning away.**

**"Hey, wait!" he walked toward her, before he could stop himself he kissed her full on the mouth. She deepened the kiss and eventually pulled away.**

**She looked into his eyes for a long moment before she placed her hand lightly on his chest. "We had better get back to work so we can hurry up and leave."**

**"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked her slowly.**

**"Cause I wanna get out of the crime scene so we can do that again. I don't remember reading anything in the manual about making out with your partner at a crime scene, but I'm sure it's frowned upon."**

**"Yeah, you're right. So I'll take the body and wait for David to get here."**

**"It's your DB tonight," she walked toward the back of the house.**

**Greg walked over to the body and began to process it. He thought of the kiss he had just shared with Sara, he smiled to himself.**

**Suddenly he heard gun shots, he pulled his weapon and raced to find Sara.**

**"Sara!" Greg yelled, running out the back where Sara was. He pulled his gun and saw a person running through the yard, "FREEZE!" when the person did not stop, Greg pulled the trigger on his gun and empties his magazine before he was satisfied. He looked around but couldn't see anything because of the darkness. "Sara!" he called.**

**"Greg!" she called back weakly.**

**He followed her voice toward the side of the house where he found her lying on her back, he**

**hand clutching her vest. "Where are you hurt?" he asked urgently.**

**"Here," she moved her hands away to let him see. Blood was quickly spilling out of the wound.**

**Greg opened her vest, took his over shirt off, wadded it up, and pushed it onto her wound.**

**"Owwwww!" she cried.**

**"Shhhh, you're going to be okay," he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 911,**

**"This is CSI Sanders, I need an ambulance!" he gave the woman on the other line his location.**

**"We have an officer down! One gun shot wound to the stomach area."**

**"Greg," Sara said after he hung up his phone. "Greg."**

**"I'm here," he placed a stray hair behind her ear with one of his hands, his other was now covered in her blood as it slowly started to ooze through his shirt.**

**"I love you Greggy, I really do," she was crying now.**

**"I love you too, but you're going to be okay," he tried to smile but tears were now in his eyes too. He knew by the amount of blood she was losing that she most likely wouldn't make it.**

**"I'm sorry," she whispered.**

**"For what?"**

**"For not telling you sooner how I felt about you."**

**"I knew all along. Be quite now, you're in enough pain as it is." Just them he heard the cries of the ambulance in the distance.**

**"Greg, will you do something for me?"**

**"I'll do anything."**

**"Hold me?"**

**"Yeah," he sat beside her and placed her head in his lap as he held the shirt in her wound. Her saw her eyes close. "Sara, stay with me!" He heard the paramedics in the house, "we're out here!"**

**"We've got her," Greg was shoved out of the way by the two men who immediately started to put an IV in her. Greg turned away, he was so scared of losing her. A few minutes later another ambulance arrived and he pointed out the other person. He knew he was dead, Greg had shot to kill. He was the only person in the yard and he saw the man running with a hand gun.**

**The paramedics took care of Sara first and whisked her away to Desert Palms.**

**

* * *

**

**Greg sat in the ER waiting room with his head in his hands. Sara was in surgery and all he could do was sit here, waiting.**

**"Greg," Catherine said as she rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug as she knelt beside of him. Grissom, Nick, and Warrick were with her too.**

**"I don't know what's going on, they won't tell me anything," he said, tears falling down his cheeks.**

**"Come here Greg," Catherine pulled him into another hug.**

**"What happened?" Grissom asked slowly. Everyone knew that Grissom had feelings for Sara and now they were showing more than ever. He had tears in his eyes that refused to fall and his face held a look of pain.**

**"We- we were in the house, Sara told me to take the body and said she would do the perimeter. We talked for a minute before she walked out the back," he didn't mention the kiss. "A few minutes later I heard 2 gun shot, I ran outside, drew my weapon, yelled for the guy to stop running, when he didn't I emptied my magazine on him and went to find Sara.**

**When I found here she was on her back, I pulled her vest open and took my shirt to put on the wound. She lost a lot of blood before the ambulance finally arrived." He held his now blood soaked shirt in his hands. The paramedics had pulled it out of her to replace it with a pressure bandages.**

**Grissom noticed the shirt and his hands, "Greg, you need to wash the blood off of your hands and get rid of that shirt."**

**He looked down at them, "I-I didn't even notice." His hands were covered in blood, Sara's blood.**

**"Come on man," Nick said, helping Greg up. He led him to the bathroom where Greg attempted to wash the blood away but failed when it came to his fingernails. He disposed of the shirt, it was one of his favorites, one that Sara had given him last Christmas. He noticed his long sleeved blue shirt had dark stains on it too.**

**When he returned to the waiting room he sat back in his chair and Catherine held his hand for what seemed like hours before the doctor walked into the room. All 5 CSI stood up and waited for the doctor to speak. Upon seeing the doctor's face, Greg completely lost it.**

**"She didn't make it," the younger man slowly managed to say.**

**Everyone began to cry as they held each other. "It's my fault," Greg said. "It should have been me out there, Sara always took the bodies. It should have been me!" Tears streamed down his face as Catherine held him. Everyone held each other as they all cried together for their fallen comrade.**

**

* * *

**

**David looked down at Sara's pale body as he placed her onto the metal slab for Doc. Robbins. He was attempting to hold back tears, he had always liked Sara. She always had a smile for him, even when they were dealing with human soup.**

**A single tear excepted his furious blinking eyes. He expected her to open her eyes any minute and claim it was just a really bad joke, but then there was the wound on her belly. He examined it quickly, felling uncomfortable about touching Sara without her permission.**

**"Go home David," Doc. Robbins told him in a solemn tone, refusing to meet his eyes. He had loved Sara like a daughter.**

**"But, Sir-"**

**"Just go home. Get some rest, you don't need to be here, not now." Doc. Robbins knew what**

**he had to do. He held back the tears he knew he would cry later.**

**"Yes Sir." He took off his gloves and scrubs and replaced them with his jacket. He grabbed his backpack, but just as he leaned in to open the door, he took one last look at her beautiful face, the face that he would never see smile that wonderful smile ever again.**

**

* * *

**

**Grissom, Catherine, Nick, and Warrick sat in Grissom's town house, nobody spoke. Greg had stormed out of the emergency room only an hour earlier. Silent tears flowed from everyone's eyes, Warrick was holding one of Catherine's hands and Nick the other.**

**Grissom sat on the floor in the opposite corner of the room and thought back to the first time he had met Sara.**

**He had been in Boston for a seminar years ago. One night he had went out to this fine dining restaurant not far from Harvard's campus. Sara had been a bus girl at the restaurant for less than a week when they had met.**

**Grissom wasn't looking where he was going when he ran smack dab into Sara who was carrying dirty dishes. He maintained his balance and caught Sara just before she hit the floor. She managed to cut her hand as she picked up the dishes and Grissom offered to wrap it up for her.**

**He had waited in the parking lot afterwards to make sure she was alright. She explained to her that she was but he said he wanted to make it up to her. "Please," he insisted. "It's the least I can do."**

**"Ok," she had said.**

**He took her for dinner the next night at a small place by the campus. "So are you a student here?" he asked her.**

**"Yes, I'm studying to work in forensics."**

**"I'm a CSI, I'm planning on moving to Vegas once I return to California for a few weeks."**

**"You're from California?"**

**"Yes, my mother runs an art gallery there."**

**"I'm from Tamales Bay!"**

**"No kidding?"**

**"Yeah, I got a scholarship to Harvard. I'm only a freshman though."**

**"Scholarships to Harvard aren't easy to get, how'd you do it?"**

**"It's a long story, but I graduated high school at 16."**

**"So you're 17?"**

**"Not yet, my birthday is tomorrow."**

**"You must be very intelligent."**

**"I like to think so."**

**Their relationship had started that night. He was much older than she was, if he hadn't been he probably would have asked her out on a real date. He did take her out for her 17th birthday, however. After dinner they had walked the campus, just talking.**

**Grissom was snapped from her thoughts by Catherine's voice. "Gil, are you going to be okay?"**

**"What? Oh, yeah. You guys should go home. Catherine, if you leave now you can pick Lindsey up from school, I know how much she liked Sara."**

**"Ok, but I'm worried about you."**

**"Don't be."**

**

* * *

**

**Greg sat in his living room with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his lap. He usually didn't drink, especially whisky, but tonight all he wanted was to get drunk. No one wanted to leave Greg alone in the state he was in but he said that he was going home.**

**"Greg, I'm not letting you out of my sight," Grissom had told him after all of their tears had been shed.**

**"What are you going to do, fire me? Go ahead, I quit!" he then stormed out of the hospital and drove the Taho home, he would return it when he went to collect his things from the lab.**

**He knew he would never be able to work in that building ever again, there were just too many memories of her there. He sighed and took another long swig from the bottle. The honey colored liquid burned his throat as it went down. He needed the pain the whisky brought him, he just needed something to cling to.**

**He turned his stereo on to Rascal Flats What Hurts the Most, and thought back to what he and**

**Sara had shared through the years, but mostly he thought about what she had said about her loving him. He loved her more than anything else in the world, how would he ever live without her?**

**"God Sara! Why now? Huh?" he needed her now. He kept thinking back to her lying on the ground and him not being able to save her. It should have been him, but Sara was being especially nice to him so she let him have the body.**

**He was planning on cleaning out his locker tomorrow and flying to NY to see his parents for a few weeks. He would figure out where to go from there.**

**He stumbled toward his bedroom and downed the rest of the liquor before discarding the bottle on the floor. He picked up the framed picture of Sara that she had given him a while ago. He practically begged her for it and finally she gave in. It sat on his bedside table along with a picture of his parents. He clung to the picture now and cried tears he didn't even know he had left in him. Eventually he cried himself to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**Greg awoke the next evening because of someone pounding on his door. He figured it was Catherine coming to make sure he hadn't killed himself during the day, 'Good idea, maybe I should do that' he thought. He tried to ignore the knocking but eventually he got up and went to the door.**

**He was still wearing yesterdays jeans and no shirt, but he didn't care, it was just Catherine. He opened the door and nearly fainted when he saw who it was.**

**"Greg, why aren't you ready! We have to be at work in an hour! I thought we were having dinner tonight?" Sara said in an angry tone.**

**"Wh-what the hell!" he stumbled backwards into his apartment. Sara was dead! What the hell was she doing alive!**

**"Is that whisky?" she followed him into the room and noticed the bottle of Jack abandoned on the floor. "Tell me you're not drunk."**

**"What are you doing here?" he was still in shock.**

**"You're car is in the shop so I was supposed to pick you up today. Ring any bells?"**

**"But you're supposed to be-"**

**Sara cut him off, "Greg, I already had a shower today, but if I have to drag you into the shower and give you one myself, I have no problem with that, but I would prefer not to, so will you just go and take a shower before we're late?"**

**"But-."**

**Sara grabbed him by his elbow and dragged him down the hall and shoved him in the bathroom. "Do I have to get in there and help you?" she smiled.**

**"Only if you really want to," Greg couldn't help but tease her. He took a quick shower and dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, he didn't care what Grissom said today.**

**How could Sara be alive, she was supposed to be dead? He had held her while she bled all over his hands. His hands! He looked around his fingernails for the blood that wouldn't wash off last night, but there was none there.**

**"What if this is your second chance?" something told him. 'What would you do differently?'**

**He knew what he had to do, "Sara!" he called as he ran out of his bedroom, his shoes still untied.**

**"What's with the casual look,"she herself was wearing tight, black dress pants and a white button down shirt, the same as yesterday, but yesterday was today. Greg was confused.**

**"Let's not go to work today," he was breathing heavier than normal.**

**"What?" she was confused.**

**"Work, let's not go!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Something very bad is going to happen tonight, we need to get out of Vegas."**

**"Greg you're talking crazy!"**

**"No, I'm not. Let's just take one night off out of 365 that we usually spend at work."**

**"We can't, what if we're swamped?**

**"Grissom's just going to put us on stand-by. At least let me take you for dinner."**

**"We're already supposed to have dinner together."**

**"I mean a real dinner, at a nice restaurant."**

**"We don't have time, and we're not really dressed for it."**

**"Come on, we look fine. Besides, the lab can handle us being off for one night," he was begging her now.**

**"Ok, if Grissom does put us on stand-by then we can go and have a nice dinner, but if he doesn't, then you owe me 2 dinners on you," she smiled at him, giving him a challenge.**

**"Deal, but if I'm right, then you have to have dinner with me twice, and that includes a movie here at my place."**

**"Deal, but I get to pick the movie."**

**Greg laughed as he and Sara walked out to her car.**

**

* * *

**

**Greg was still in deep thought when Sara stopped the car in front of the lab. They got out and walked inside. The halls were nearly empty. They were early because they had not gone for dinner yet. "Let's see what Grissom has for us, that way if we do have a case we will still have time to get something to eat."**

**"I'll check, I'll meet you in the break room." He walked slowly toward Grissom's office. He had to be careful today, if he wanted to protect Sara then he had to keep her away from anything that might hurt her.**

**"Hey Grissom, you got anything for Sara and me?" he walked into the man's office.**

**"Nope," he said, looking into a file. "You two are on stand-by so keep your pagers on this time."**

**"Right," Greg remembered the time that he and Sara had went back to his place while they were on stand-by and had fallen asleep. Grissom had been so worried that he sent an officer to search both their places. They had been in big trouble for that one, but Sara had gotten them out of it by giving Grissom that Sara look that she did so well.**

**He walked into the break room with a smug smile on his face. "So I was thinking we could go to that restaurant just off the strip, you know, the Italian one."**

**"What?"**

**"I won the bet, babe," he sat down beside her on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders.**

**Sara gave him a weird look but didn't move his arm. Greg had the advantage here, he already knew that she loved him, he just had to get her to say it.**

**"So, when do you want to go?" he asked.**

**"Not tonight, I'm not up for fine dining. I'm actually in the mood for Mexican."**

**"ewwww, spicy," he raised his eyebrows.**

**"What's gotten into you?" she laughed.**

**"Nothing, just being friendly."**

**"Yeah, a little too friendly," she messed his hair up with her hand.**

**"Hey! That took all day to get like that!"**

**"Of course it did, your pillow is your hairdresser after all!"**

**"Is that why you find me incredibly hott?"**

**Sara laughed.**

**"What?"**

**"Your so confident, I wish I could be like that."**

**"You're confident, you just don't know it."**

**She gave him a weird look, but once she saw the look on his face she started to smile again.**

**"You can always make me smile sanders."**

**"I know," with that he left the break room to get something out of his locker, it was time that he gave her IT. He had bought it a while back, but had never had the nerve to give it to her. He thought he had better do it now, so that whatever happened, she would know how he felt about her.**

**

* * *

**

**They were at a small Mexican restaurant, just off the strip. It was not fancy, it was not even that clean, but they had great food. There was a single candle on the two person table they shared, it made Sara's hair glow an almost blond color.**

**"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He reached across the table and took her hand in his. He watched as she began to blush.**

**Her hands were warm, inviting. Most people's hands were clammy, just a bit wet, but not Sara's. He stroked her hand with his thumb. "You really are beautiful."**

**"No I'm not Greg. You have to be one of the only men who has ever called me beautiful, and one was my father so that doesn't count."**

**"Who was the other?" He asked, already knowing the answer.**

**"Just a man I know, I don't think you would like him much." They laughed, lightening the mood.**

**After a few moments of staring into her beautiful eyes, he spoke. "**

_One word, that's all was said,_

_Something in your voice caused me to turn my head._

_Your smile just captured me, you were in my future as far as i could see._

_And i don't know how it happened, but it happens still._

_You ask me if i love you, if i always will..._

_Well, you had me from "hello"_

_I felt love start to grow the moment i looked into your eyes,_

_You won me, it was over from the start._

_You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go._

_I never even had a chance you know?_

_You had me from "hello"_

_Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, i thought i'd never fall._

_One touch, you brought it down_

_Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_

_And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again_

_The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

_Well, you had me from "hello"_

_I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,_

_You won me, it was over from the start._

_You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go._

_I never even had a chance you know?_

_You had me from "hello"_

_Thats all you said_

_Something in your voice caused me to turn my head_

_You had me from "hello"_

_You had me from "hello"_

_Girl, I've loved you from "hello""_

**He sang these words to her in a **quiet** voice. His voice was beautiful as he told Sara his feelings, placing his heart in her hands.**

**She had tears in her eyes as he finished. She looked into his eyes, full of love for her and only her. "Oh, Greg."**

**"It's true Sara, every word." He reached into his backpack beside of his seat and pulled out a long jewelry box. Inside was a small silver chain which held a dragonfly with three diamond on the body of it and with baby blue stone wings. "I know dragonflies are your favorite."**

**Sara sat gaping at the gift Greg held out in front of her. The diamonds were real, and they weren't small. "I...I don't know what to say."**

**"Just say that you'll wear it," he offered.**

**"I love it Greg. I love everything about it, and everything about you. I never thought you felt the same way."**

**"Aren't we stupid? We wasted 6 years of our lives without each other because we were both too scared to tell each other how we felt." He shook his head and looked down at his untouched food.**

**"Well now that we have each other, I don't wanna waist time," she leaned over the table and kissed him.**

**Greg felt the magic of the kiss they had shared yesterday, their first kiss, but yesterday was today, and this was their first kiss.**

**She pulled away gently. "Wanna get out of here?"**

**

* * *

**

**They took their food in to-go-boxes. They were soon out the door and back in the Taho, alone. They kissed a few more times before they headed back to the lab. "Come on," Greg said, trying to encourage her, "let's not go back to work. Let's call in sick or something and not go. We could spend the rest of the night out in the desert, watching the stars."**

**"That is sooo tempting."**

**He could tell she really wanted to go.**

**"But I think we should really go back to work. After work, though..." she trailed off, leaving Greg to ponder on what she had said.**

**If there is an 'after work', he thought. He knew the man in Henderson was already dead, nothing he could do about that, but couldn't he warn Sara not to go outside? He would go outside and ask the officer to come with him. He now breathed a sigh of relief. "My place or yours?" He joked as they drove to the lab.**

**

* * *

**

**"Hey Sara, Greg," you two have a DB in Henderson.**

**Greg's heart quickened while his adrenalin began to pump. He and Sara had been sitting together in the garage, just talking. He had placed the necklace around her neck. The chain was just the right length, not too long, not too tight, the dragonfly hung just at the base of her throat.**

**"You guys are really hard to find," Grissom said before he left.**

**"I get to drive!" Sara raced to the lab to grab her kit.**

**"No fair!" He followed suite, soon catching up to her and hugging her from behind.**

**She giggled in delight as he kissed her neck. They hadn't known Archie and Bobby standing across the hall, watching them, not that they would have cared.**

**"Well I'll be," Bobby D. said.**

**"Knew Sanders couldn't resist forever," Archie told him.**

**

* * *

**

**Greg tried to calm himself as Sara stopped the car at the scene. The officer was there, looking bored. "What do we have?" Sara asked.**

**"Single gun shot victim, identified as Ray White, 35, lived here. Paramedics pronounced."**

**"Thank you."**

**"The coroner should be here shortly, I've cleared the scene, you're good to go."**

**"Thanks again. You can leave if you want to, I think we're all good-"**

**Greg cut her off. "Actually, could you possible stay for a while? I don't like this neighborhood at all."**

**Sara gave him an odd look but didn't say anything.**

**"Sure, no problem. Do you want me to come in with you?"**

**"Yeah."**

**They walked into the house, Greg called the scene the same way he had last time. "Okay, I'll take the perimeter," she smiled at him.**

**"Actually, I want the perimeter. I have a hunch," he lied, crossing his toes.**

**"I think you should take the body, you deserve it."**

**"Please, Sara. I want the perimeter?"**

**The officer watched them argue back and forth for a few minute before the guy won.**

**"Fine," Sara said in a tired voice.**

**Greg headed for the back yard. He unbuckled the clasp on his gun holster and fingered the butt of the gun, ready to pull it. The officer followed him, silently. "Pull your gun," Greg said softly, taking his own out.**

**"Whatever Kid," the officer pulled his gun out.**

**There was no one in the yard. Greg was confused, where had the man come from who shot Sara?**

**All of a sudden he heard shots. The officer yelled as he fired his gun twice; he was down a moment later. Greg looked around furiously, and then suddenly he felt the hot lead hit his body. He saw the man at the last second and fired his weapon once, that was all he could do.**

**He collapsed onto the ground, blood spilling out of him and onto the grass.**

**

* * *

**

**"Sara!" Grissom ran to her and engulfed her in a hug. She cried freely into his chest as they other CSI's filed into the waiting room. "How is he?" he asked after a moment.**

**"He's in surgery, they don't think he's going to make it!" she lost control of her feelings and sobbed even harder. "It was like he knew, I went to his place to pick him up this morning and he said that he wanted us not to go into work today, he said something bad was going to happen. I just shrugged him off and told him to get ready. Then... when we were at the scene, I told him to take the body by himself, I said I would do the perimeter, but he wouldn't let me; he practically begged me to take the body. I finally agreed because I didn't want to argue, we were having a great time. I started to process when I heard the gun shots. I think there were 6, maybe 7.**

**I ran outside, that's when I saw a man lying on the ground, he was shot in the head, and then I saw Greg and the officer. The officer said he was fine and told me to take care of Greg. He had his vest on but it didn't stop the bullets. I ran over to him and saw how fast he was losing blood. I tried to stop it but I c- couldn't!" she began crying again.**

**Grissom held her close to him. "It's not you fault, sweetheart."**

**"Y-yes it is! It could have been me, it should have been me! But it was like Greg knew, he gave his life to save mine."**

**"Sara," Grissom said sternly, holding her at arms length so that they were face to face. "It's not your fault, and Greg's not dead. Do you understand me?"**

**She nodded her head. He pulled her to him again. Catherine walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, the guys did the same thing. "We have to stay strong, for Greg," she said, "he wouldn't want us crying," but she herself had tears in her eyes.**

**Sara could tell she was fighting back tears herself, they all were. "You're right." They all pulled their chairs in a circle and waited, that was all they could do, wait.**

**

* * *

**

**About an hour later the doctor walked in. They all stood, prepared for the worst. Sara grabbed Grissom's and Catherine's hands.**

**"We removed the bullet, but he's pretty torn up on the inside. He's in recovery right now."**

**"Is he going to be all right?" Grissom asked.**

**"I don't know. The bullet was lodged deep inside of him. The first one barely missed his heart and lung. The other was to his stomach area, it didn't hit any organs but it really tore it up inside, that one went through him."**

**"How about the officer?"**

**"He's going to be fine, just two shots to the leg."**

**"Thank you Doctor," Grissom hugged Sara. He knew Greg had about a 35 chance to live, but he allowed himself to do something he had rarely done in his past; he allowed himself to have hope.**

**

* * *

**

**Greg was standing on the beach somewhere, he was cold because it was still dark. After a few moments of staring at the ocean he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Sara," he breathed.**

**"Hey."**

**"I love you so much, I couldn't let you die."**

**"I know, but why did you go and get yourself shot? You could have told me that there was someone in that yard."**

**"I didn't want to believe that you were going to die, that's why I went to check it out, so if something did happen, it would be me who got hurt instead of you."**

**"Greg, I..." she trailed off, unable to look him in the eyes.**

**"It's ok, I'm not in pain right now, I'm still alive, I think. But even if I die, I just want you to know that I really do love you." The beach scene shifted in front of him, the darkness soon became bright. The smell of salt turned rapidly into the smell of cleaning products.**

**Sara watched as Greg's eyes began to flicker open. "Greg?" she asked.**

**He groaned ever so slightly but opened his eyes after a long moment.**

**"Greg," Sara was holding his hand to her face.**

**He looked up into her eyes, he was still groggy and had not yet registered what was going on.**

**Where am I? he asked himself. Why is Sara here?**

**"Oh god Greg, I'm so glad you're ok!" She leaned in and kissed his forehead.**

**A doctor came in a few moments later. "Mr. Sanders," he said. "How are you feeling?"**

**"Ok, I guess. What happened?"**

**"You were shot at a crime scene," he glanced at Sara, who nodded. "You were shot twice. We removed the bullet, one was in your chest, the other one went through you. We have you on morphine and other pain killers. Now, if you feel any pain, just push your call button. Ok?"**

**"Yeah, thanks Doc," he recognized the man's face, he was the one who had operated on Sara.**

**The doctor gave him a small smile before exiting the room.**

**"What do you remember?" Sara asked.**

**"Umm... I don't know," he suddenly remembered his 'vision' of what had happened to Sara.**

**The memories of being at the crime scene for the second time slowly played in his mind. He could remember kissing Sara in real life and how he told her to take the body. He remembered slowly making his way toward the back yard, his weapon drawn, the rest was blank.**

**"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let you go out there alone and I shouldn't have released the officer."**

**"Sara, it's not your fault. I...," he took a deep breath before continuing, "I had some sort of dream thing. I woke up in the morning because you were beating on my door, we went for breakfast, then to work where Grissom put us on stand-by, we went to a club, and then Grissom called us with the DB in Henderson. When we got there, I took the body and you went for the perimeter. I heard gun shots a few minutes later and found you bleeding after I had shot the guy who hurt you. You died Sara, here, in the hospital.**

**I went home, got drunk as shit and passed out. The next thing I know, you're beating on my door. I don't know what the hell happened."**

**Sara had been listening, concentrating on his eyes. She didn't know what to think.**

**"I love you," he said simply, but those three little words held so much truth.**

**"I love you too," She kissed him.**

Hey poeple, I don't know if I mentioned it, but it was Greg who killed the guy both times. So please tell me what you think.

If anyone has any ideas that they want put into a story, PLEASE TELL ME! I'm running out of ideas. Lots of love,

Chelsea


End file.
